


Pulling

by Mezzymet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, M/M, Open Relationship, Rough Sex, Sort of power imbalance, Teasing, This is RPF, This is just smut, Undernegotiated Kink, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: In which a minor accident leads Tom to a Very Bad Week. Featuring Robert being a teasing bastard.





	Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: this is RPF so if that bugs you then maybe don’t read this? I’m immoral and an awful person so like just know that before reading any of my work
> 
> Also I know what you’re thinking: Mez, you said you’d update all your WIPs and well...I’m a big fucking liar who is lazy and uninspired but I had this half written a month or so ago and finally finished it SO here it is
> 
> If you see any typos please let me know, I always write this shit at 3 am.

If you asked any of Tom’s friends to describe him, they’d probably start off by lamenting about how stupid he is.

And you know, they’re mostly right. Maybe if you dug just a bit more, they’d tell you what makes him so stupid is his utter need to be liked and valued. Or maybe that he’s brave to a fault, stubborn where it typically doesn’t matter, and completely unwilling to accept the fact that yes, he is human and no, you’re not allowed to jump off this three story building. Even if you’re wearing a harness, Tom. That’s the stunt doubles job.

So, he was a bit of a dolt and...that was fine and all but none of his friends could actually call him idiotic and mean it in the literal sense. Tom was a smart kid with a bright future ahead of him and he....he...

Wasn’t the type to get huge, debilitating crushes.

No, he had decided after the whole debacle when he was thirteen and in love with the girl next door, that he would no longer succumb to stupid, fluffy crushes.

Because Tom wasn’t exactly great at handling things that involved feelings. He was smiley and polite and could charm the pants off most girls (plus a significant amount of guys) but he wasn’t foolish enough to develop a crush on a costar.

Let alone someone out of his league.

Let alone a married man.

Denial is your best friend and all that. Only Robert didn’t really make it easy, was the thing. He was a flirt by nature, despite his age (something Tom didn’t like to think about for personal reasons) and Tom figured that was just....the way it was. He had no idea what his and his wife’s relationship looked like, he’d only met her once but...

Robert flirted with everybody, it was in his very personality to push his luck and tease people and.....

Tom wasn’t frustrated, per say. He just didn’t know how to deal with the older mans attention being focused on him, not when it made him all hot and flustered and embarrassed.

During scenes it was perfectly fine, sure. They were both professionals, capable of separating real life from their characters.

But then the camera would cut and Robert would fix Tom with a playful gaze and ask him about his weekend, if he’d had a good time going out with his friends. Harmless questions with an undercurrent of something a little less harmless.

Or perhaps Tom was simply projecting.

Not that he uh.....had anything to project. On. To. Whatever.

The day that it welled up into a huge, unforgivable blister was one that would cement into Tom’s brain until....well, probably until he died.

The impact was disastrous.

They’d just filmed a scene where Robert was patting him on the back of the neck and Peter Parker was just happy to have the attention of his mentor (the irony was not lost on Tom) and when they’d cut, the button-up wrist of Roberts costume shirt had somehow gotten caught in the back of Tom’s hair.

He’d gone to tug his hand away, only to be caught up in Tom’s brown curls, and the affect was immediate.

His reaction wasn’t exactly wonderful, alright? 

His head surged backward and a sudden, almost silent groan whispered from his throat. Thankfully, Robert didn’t even notice.

“Ah shit, kid, I’m sorry-“ He said before reaching up with his opposite hand and trying to wind the clump of hair away from his wrist. It only caused it to pull harder and Tom couldn’t help it, god damnit, it just had to be this of all things.

The whine he let out was a little bit louder and he just knew his face was probably bright red. He screwed his eyes shut after the noise fell unbidden from his lips. Robert froze behind him.

“.....Does it hurt that bad?” He asked, tone heavy with suspicion. Or no, Tom was just imagining that. He was just concerned, considering he was remarkably close to ripping his coworkers hair out on accident. Tom only nodded gently, careful to not pull at more strands. “Hey! I’m a little stuck here, can we get some help?” Robert called out, not unkindly, probably to one of the makeup department workers.

It only took a few seconds for the lady to snip around a few strands of hair and release him from Roberts hold. 

He didn’t really look at Robert after that or talk to him for the rest of the day. If he locked himself in his trailer and jerked off, that was no ones business but his own.

He had no idea the damage had already been done.

—

After the Horrible Button Incident, Tom couldn’t help but notice that Robert was finding more and more ways to touch him.

Or you know, maybe he was projecting again.

No, no. He wasn’t imagining it. Later that week, in fact, the older man had taken great care to run his fingers through his hair after they hugged goodbye. Which. They don’t usually huge goodbye after a day of filming???

But apparently Tom was worthy of being hugged now, so. Maybe he’d enjoy it more if Roberts hand hadn’t immediately got caught in his windswept hair. Again. This time wasn’t even because a button.

“Oh damn, sorry,” Robert muttered as his fingers tangled into Tom’s curls and tugged hard. He didn’t sound remotely sorry. The younger man muffled his moan into his shoulder. “They just put so much gel in your hair, ya know.”

Tom nodded weakly and shuffled his hips backwards. God forbid he accidentally press his persistent erection against the older man. His scalp tingled where Roberts fingers pulled at the gelled back strands with gentle tugs.

He sighed into the fabric of Roberts hoodie, mouth hanging open.

“It’s- it’s fine, happens all the time- oh my god-“ He bit down on the material covering Roberts collarbone just as the older man pulled harder, hand rough and gripped tight. Tom’s hips pitched forward noticeably and he froze, face red with embarrassment. Oh no. Oh god, no.

“Did you just bite me?” Robert asked, voice clearly amused as he finally, remarkably found an exit for his hand. Huh.

Tom refused to look at him, gazing over his shoulder in horror and pulling his own hoodie down as subtlety as possible to cover.....well, to cover his divinity mostly.

“No- I mean, yes. It um, it hurt. My heads sensitive and uh, it kinda just hurts when- yeah,” He finished lamely, face hot and heart beating fast. Harrison was going to fucking lose his shit over this.

Robert only smiled at him with humor, a glint to his eyes. 

“Sure, kid.” He said, voice bordering on condescending but...Tom couldn’t even be sure if he was imagining it. “I’ll make sure you to keep away from your sensitive scalp.”

And with a wink, he sauntered away. Tom still wasn’t sure what that meant.

—

The week had been....not great. Tom felt keyed up, for lack of a better word.

It might’ve had something to do with his older costar constantly tailing and relentlessly teasing him. If that was what Robert was even doing.

He just kept finding excuses to touch Tom and put his hands in his hair and he truly had no idea how the other man made it look natural and not weird to everyone around them. But it was slowly driving him insane.

And then he just...stopped. A few days ago, he just stopped doing it and.....Okay, Tom was a bit more confused.

They had decided to group a few people together and have a script read through in one of their hotel rooms, as they hadn’t done any filming earlier in the day. 

He’d arrived to the room and been determined to sit as far from Robert as possible but his costar clearly had other plans, having immediately taken the seat next to Tom on a small couch in the suite.

Things had been going well for about ab our before Robert clearly got bored. 

One of Roberts hands wound its way into the back of Tom’s hair without warning. As if it was just natural for him to bury his hand in the curls, as if that was something not weird or random or....you get the idea. Luckily it was dark in the room as they rehearsed a scene between Chris H and Chris P.

Warning bells went off in Tom’s head as gentle fingers caressed the back of his scalp and he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. Don’t trust him.....he’s a devious asshole, a small voice muttered. 

He ignored them in favor of pushing his head back into the older mans hand, craving the startlingly good comfort he was providing.

When was the last time someone had played with his hair?  
Was that what Robert was doing? Playing with his hair? 

He felt like he was just drifting off a little when the hand in his hair very suddenly shifted, wrapping thick fingers around the strands and pulling hard.

Tom covered his startled gasp with a timely cough. It wasn’t even hard, considering he’d just choked on his own saliva.

Everyone turned to look at him and he felt Roberts hand slip away to the back of the couch once again.

“You alright?” Scarlett asked, eyebrows furrowed and Tom coughed again, clearing his throat loudly before nodding enthusiastically.

“Yep,” He said, voice coming out humiliatingly high pitched. He tried again. “Sure thing, I’m great. Fine. Just had a bit....somethin’ in my throat, s’all.”

They looked unconvinced but chose to ignore him in favor of getting back to work.

He felt his phone buzz lightly agains his leg at that moment, confusion taking place over humiliation as he saw Robert pocket his own phone from his peripheral. He was immediately filled with horrific trepidation.

Oh god, don’t be from-

Of course it was from Robert.

‘You gotta learn to be a little more subtle.’

Tom flushed deeply, eyebrows rising in indignation. What did that even mean? Be more subtle? He scoffed and turned to glance (not at all subtlety but that was beside the point) at the older mans face. 

He looked supremely unbothered as he spoke to Chris H about one of their scenes and before Tom could even type back a response, the hand had returned to the back of his head.

He didn’t hesitate to pull Tom’s hair back in his grip again, tugging hard enough that the younger man had to bite down on his lip to fight off the noises trying to break free.

He realized with great horror that he was definitely, 100% becoming hard in his jeans. And Robert wasn’t letting up either, his hand gently twisting to and fro as he pulled at the short strands on the back of Tom’s head. It sent tingles down his spine, electricity lighting up from his scalp and traveling down into his cock.

What the fuck? What....why was he...? Tom tried to glance at Robert, see his expression, see why the fuck he’d suddenly decided to become this vindictive. But the hand in his hair wouldn’t allow him to move an inch and Tom was so close to just groaning out loud, giving up the whole game they had going on.

If it was even a game at this point, Tom was so confused.

The hand let up suddenly and it took Tom a second to catch up, his brain residing solely in his cock at that moment. He’d never been so honey from so little touch.

“....Tom? Thomas?” Jesus fuck, How long had they been trying to get his attention. “You sure you’re okay?”

Tom blew out a gust of air and realized belatedly that the hand in hair was gone. He needed...he needed to leave. Immediately.

“Yes...um, I think I might need to call it a night, not feeling so good.”

His fellow cast members looked concerned but let him leave without too much fuss. Thank god. 

He was so distracted trying to find the elevator that he didn’t even notice the presence by his side as he was waiting for it to come down to his floor.

“You don’t look so good.”

Tom jumped about two foot into the air, hand clutching at his fast beating heart. 

“Jesus- you can’t just sneak up on people like that!” He berated as he slid into the elevator and he was sorely tempted to let the doors close on Robert but he was also literally right next to him, so there was no way he could escape.

“Why are you following me?” He gulped.

The other man slid into the elevator and clicked the number for Tom’s floor. Of course he knew what it was, even if he wasn’t staying here. Of course.

“So we just gonna pretend you’re not about to go jerk off in your hotel room because you have a weird hair pulling thing?” Robert asked casually instead of answering his question as he leaned against the wall, the ticking of the floors leaving the stall silent and tense.

“It’s not weird!” Tom defended, realizing belatedly that he’d definitely just trapped himself. “It’s not....oh my god, it’s not even that kinky!”

Roberts eyebrows rose as the elevator clinked to its final stop. “Oh, please do tell....what other kinky things are you into?” He asked with a cocky smile.

Tom gaped at him, confusion mixing with mortification and annoyance, before he exited the elevator without answering and rushed toward his room, pulling his pass card or and quickly scanning it. He ignored Roberts presence behind his back as much as was possible.

The door unlocked and they shuffled in and.....this felt incriminating. This was weird. 

“Why......why are you still following me? What was that back there? Why are you doing this?” He asked, voice weak as he throbbed in his jeans. Because of course he was still ridiculously hard.

“That’s easy, I just told them someone should make sure you got to your room safe.” Tom deflated a little at that. Right. Safe. “As for your other questions, how about you answer mine and I’ll answer yours?”

Tom faltered as the older man stalked toward him, hand coming up to flick the room lights on. The golden light bathed over them as Robert walked toward him slowly and Tom backed away in kind, until he hit the wall behind him. He was pinned as Robert stood a foot away from him, staring at him with darks, indiscernible eyes.

“Um, I- sorry, What was the question?” He asked weakly.

“What other kinks you hidin’?” Robert chuckled, clearly amused and....Tom had no idea what to do with that and he wasn’t sure why it made him throb in his pants. 

“I don’t, um. I dunno, why- what do you even mean?” He felt his palms sweat as Robert stared him down unblinkingly.

“A confident kid like you just happens to get rock hard every time a random old guy pulls your hair? That can’t be the only thing you’re hiding.” He stated, quick and to the point. Tom felt a little dizzy with the assuredness the older man exuded.

“I’m not- you have a wife, so I think maybe this isn’t the best-“ He started before Robert laughed in his face, stalling his words.

“Don’t worry about that. We’re uh.....you know, open about things.” He said, voice easy and simple. Things.

What kind of things exactly? Tom could guess what open meant.

“So, what is it?” He asked, completely comfortable with how pushy he was being. Tom wasn’t even turned off because Jesus Christ, the mans constant attention on him was waning at his already weak hold of the situation at hand. “You like being thrown around a little? All that muscle, maybe you like to be pinned down? Feel a little less in control for once?”

He bit his lip and gaped wordlessly at the other man. God, was he that easy to read?

“That’s- I mean, yes. I just- you kept pulling my hair and it hurts but it’s always been good and-“ He stuttered, never having felt this nervous in an encounter in his life.

“Ah, So you DO like it rough,” The older man said with a wolffish smile. “That’s good. That’s really good.”

“Why is that....?” Tom asked with confusion. Robert stepped forward abruptly and crowded him into the wall, one large hand darting down to cup his roughly in his jeans, fingers clenching right around his hard cock. “Oh fucking- shit, hell-“ Tom gritted out as he lost his last ounce of restraint and thrust into the palm cupping him.

Robert chuckled again and rubbed him relentlessly through the fabric.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been, watching you squirm all week. You really are adorable.” 

Their lips met in a furious kiss as Tom threw his arms around Roberts neck and tugged their bodies together.

The older man wasted no time in licking his lips open and Tom whined, wet and needy as he nipped at Roberts tongue in retaliation.

The other mans hands drifted to his ass, fingers digging bruises through the material of his jeans and fuck, their cocks met and rubbed against each other as they shared biting kisses between huffs of hot air, desperate to continue without breaking.

One of Roberts wayward hands ended up in his hair again, pulling at the strands without any pretense this time.

“Fuck, yeah, like that-“ Tom breathed between the slot of their mouths, lips hanging open to moan obscenely at the painful tug on his scalp. 

Robert turned their bodies and pushed Tom toward the bed, hands assisting in pulling the boys shirt off on the way. They ripped the clothes from their bodies, belts strewn across the floor as they stumbled toward the bed, still entwined.

He bounced back down onto the bed when Robert pushed him and crawled over his body, their naked cocks meeting for the first time.

The older man leaned down to lick over his chest, mouth closing over one taut nipple. He sucked hard, teeth sinking into the bud as Tom’s legs kicked wildly before he held him down with a steady hand on his hip.

“You’re so responsive,” The older man panted into his chest. “So fucking loud.”

Tom felt his face burn because he knew just how loud he could get, it was often a surprise to the people he slept with.

“Just- please, just-“ He gasped as he pushed his hips into the other mans. The head of his cock just barely grazed his abs and Tom heard himself whine in frustration.

Robert ran his open mouth up his neck, lips trailing over the sharp cut of his jaw. “Get on your knees.” He whispered before pulling away.

And Jesus fucking Christ, that would be going into the spank bank for the rest of his life. Tom rushed to comply, flipping himself over so quick he was sure he looked like an idiot.

He propped his head on his crossed arms and arched his back, knowing just how well the angle would present his ass.

“You tryin’ to kill me?” Robert asked in a gravelly voice as he settled behind him, hands smoothing over his thighs and up toward his ass. Tom panted into his pillow and pushed into the contact. 

“You are quite old, think you won’t have a heart attack?” He joked breathlessly, unable to help himself. He heard Robert gasp dramatically before lightly slapping him on the ass.

Tom hissed at the slap and jumped his hips forward, nearly thrusting unto the bed.

“I could fuck you into next week, now stop talking shit and tell me where you keep your lube.” Robert said with amusement. “And don’t try to say you don’t have any.”

The younger man flipped him off and leaned across the bed to open the side dresser, stretching his back indecently as he went.

He could hear the groan it shot through Robert before he tossed the bottle back to him, along with a condom.

“You really are a little shit,” He mussed as Tom settled back down on his hands and knees, face turned sideways as Robert uncapped the bottle and spread his cheeks. “How often do you get fucked during filming?”

The older man pressed a slick finger to his entrance, not pausing to push inward. Tom gasped at the feeling, it had been awhile. 

“Not- not often,” He sighed, pressing his hips back with impatience as the finger inside him curled easily, slowly like Robert had all the time in the world. Tom’s coco throbbed and dripped onto the bed, reminding him of his imminent state of arousal. “But you can never be too prepared.”

Robert laughed at that, pushing a second finger inside his hole with ease, his other hand petting at Tom’s lower back in soothing motions. It was surprisingly gentle and while that might have been nice any other time, it wasn’t what Tom was looking for at that moment.

“C’mon,” He mumbled as he attempted to thrust his hips back, circling them lewdly as he fucked back onto Roberts fingers. “C’mon, I want it- just stop being so-“

Robert curled both fingers softly, pressing into his prostate with feather light touches. “Stop being so what?” He asked, a small edge to his voice as Tom panted into the sheets with frustration. 

“Stop- I’m not made of glass, just, give me what I want!” He moaned as he tried in vain to thrust onto the appendages, fists clenching on the bed as he tried to gain some momentum but was hindered by Roberts hand gripping his hip.

“Oh,” The older man said with fake shock. “All you had to do was ask.”

He thrust his fingers without warning, a pace so fast Tom couldn’t help the way his body sagged into the bed or the groan that followed. 

He could feel his hole loosening more and more by the second and it felt like he was being fucked in every sense of the word but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough to get him there and he wanted to pull his hair out from the frustration of it all.

Roberts free hand fisted his hair and pulled his neck back, the stretch garnering a mewling noise from the young actor. He felt his cock drip copiously onto the bed and if he could just thrust down, gain some sort of friction-

Robert pulled his hips up and slipped his fingers out of his wet hole, much to Tom’s displeasure.

“Calm down,” The other man breathed, pushing the head of his cock slowly into him. “God, you’re a pushy little thing.”

Tom’s mouth hung open as each inch pressed into him, hot and thick enough for the stretch to really burn. It’d been a long time since he’d last hooked up with someone and even then, Robert was definitely bigger.

“Bloody fuck,” He cursed, u dilating his hips back onto the other mans groin. “What kind of- unh, what kind of monster cock do you have?”

That got a good laugh out of his costar, who had to brace his hands against Tom’s hips to keep from bowing over with the force of it. The motion sent the rest of his prick sinking into Tom, who gasped out a loud noise at the intrusion.

“Too big for you?” He asked cockily, voice only a little winded and oh no, Tom couldn’t have that.

He shook his head adamantly and thrust his hips backward in retaliation, reveling in the strained groan it pulled from Robert. 

“Mmm,” He groaned as the other man cursed and set a fast pace, his hips hitting Tom’s ass with a smacking noise that resounded around the room. “C’mon- don’t be all talk, bite me. Fuck me. Rough me up.”

He heard Robert chuckle again as he hit a particularly hard thrust, brushing against his prostate in the best way. 

“Of course you’re kinky,” Robert joked breathlessly. “It’s always the wide eyed, innocent looking ones.”

It was Tom’s turn to laugh as he met Robert thrust for thrust, his hard cock bobbing every time he was shoved forward. He had to brace one hand against the headboard just so he didn’t hit his head.

Robert leaned forward over his back, lips skimming open mouthed over his skin.

“So do you fuck a lot of wide eyed, innocent boys?” He asked cheekily, words coming out slurred and skewed as the older man sunk his teeth into the skin of his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a bruise and thank fuck, Tom was so glad he was living up to every fantasy he’d ever had. 

His mouth trailed upward, lips ghosting over his ear as his thrusts slowed down. He hovered over Tom, arms planted over his shoulders and caging him in in a way that should have felt claustrophobic. He could barely move an inch.

“Not exactly innocent are you, though?” He whispered and Tom shivered with longing, canting his hips upward as Robert pushed them down into the bed. Tom cried in relief as his cock finally met friction and he resisted the urge to just thrust into the bed.

The older man pulled out suddenly, leaving Tom confused until he felt him shuffle backward to straddle his legs and press Tom’s thighs close together.

Oh. Oh god. Robert pressed his cock between the tight heat of his cheeks, pushing forward until he met his rim. He used both hands to spread his ass cheeks, in turn spreading his hole around the girth of his cock as his slid in slowly. The space was tight and hot and Tom was sure it looked indecent. 

“God, that looks so good.” Robert panted, as if he could read Tom’s mind. “Maybe next time I’ll have you like this again and I can take a picture for you, yeah? Think you’d like that?”

Tom almost wept into the sheets as the older man rocked every inch of his long cock deep inside him and he could feel all of it, thick and throbbingly hot, like he was being burnt from the inside. Even through the layer of latex, he could feel how big the head was and he suddenly felt sad that he hadn’t gotten a better look at the masterpiece inside of him.

“Mhm, whatever you want.” He moaned, mind halfway gone as his hands fisted and relaxed at intervals next to his head.  
“Just- ahhhh, keep doing that.”

“This?” He asked unnecessarily as he stopped with his dick planted firmly inside Tom, grinding his hips slowly and filthily and the younger man couldn’t help the mewling noises spewing from his throat. He’d never taken a cock so big, so deep before and fuck....it felt so good, just that edge of pain that he craved.

“Not to sound like a porno here but-“ Robert broke off as he groaned low. “You’re real fuckin’ tight.”

Tom really did weep then, done away by the gentle way he was being fucked, so different but just as all consuming as the fast fucking they had been doing previously. He couldn’t even thrust back into the other man, he had no leverage. He just had to lay there and take it.

“How long do you think you could go, huh?” Robert asked and Tom realized in a haze that he might just be dealing with a very sadistic man. “Before you just come all over the bed?”

He punctuated his words with a deep thrust, resting balls deep inside Tom and the younger actor couldn’t take it anymore. He loosened his grip on the sheets and attempted to squirm his hand up under his own body to try and bring some relief to his trapped erection.

“Uh-uh,” Robert singsonged, still grinding his hips in a torturously slow way, rubbing against Tom’s over stimulated prostate. His grabbed the offending hand, as well as the one still resting above Tom’s head, and wrangled them the the center of his back. His arms strained, twisted back in a mildly painful way. The sensation only added to the trapped feeling and Tom groaned loudly, voice wet with desperation and the need to come.  
“You’re gonna take it like this. However long I wanna give it to you, you’re gonna lay here and let me fuck you open until you’re gaping.”

Tom really was crying then, salty tears dripping down his face as his mouth hung open, drool dampening the area under his face. 

“You know why?” Robert thrusted hard, once. Tom yelped and let out a string of ‘fuck, fuck fuck, oh my god-‘.

“Because you’re always so good,” Robert whispered and if he didn’t shut up, Tom really was going to come without being touched. His cock was barely rubbing into the bed, trapped as it was but it was almost enough with how sensitive he had become. “So talented and funny and sweet.”

Robert sounded strained as he tried valiantly to maintain the slow pace of his hips, the noise of their hips slick and quiet in the silent room. Tom’s gasps of pleasure sounded like sobs, echoing against the backdrop of the aircon. He spared a small thought for whoever his neighbor was.

“God- I’ll do whatever, just make me come a-already,” He stuttered and it was like he flipped a switch. Robert groaned in what sounded like pain before he was draped over Tom’s back again, thrusting wild and hard into his body, hips snapping in a way that had the younger actor screaming in pleasure as he came abruptly, staining the sheets below him in a wet puddle.

Roberts teeth sunk into his shoulder, a loud moan filtering its way through as he emptied inside the condom.

Exhaustion fell heavy over Tom’s body as he felt the other man pull out and dispose of the condom. He could barely even move, his body too satisfied and fucked out to do much more than groan when Robert returned. 

“C’mon sleepy head, time for a shower.” The older man said as he helped Tom into a sitting position. 

Roberts hair was a mess, strewn about across his forehead and his eyes were glazed and.....wow. Tom did that. Wow.

He leaned forward without thought and pressed their lips together, smiling as the older man responded in kind.


End file.
